I Choose You, Pretty Girl
by PrettyGirlRocks
Summary: Lucas fought for Brooke but she never fought for him. Now Lucas is getting married to Lindsey and Peyton won't have it. So why is Brooke the one fighting for him? He chooses to spend his last day with Brooke.What will happen? A 5 chapter Brucas fic!
1. Memory Lane

**A/N: First of all I just want to say that I know if you are reading my stories that you are going to be extremely made when you find out I am writing a new story but this story is only going to be 5 chapters long and I should be done with it by the end of the week. Please read and review and I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter One: Memory Lane

As Brooke applied her red lipstick she couldn't help wonder why she was the one getting ready to go out with Lucas Scott on his last night of freedom. She hardly thought she was the prime candidate for him to hang out with before his big day. Perhaps it was because Nathan was dealing with his Haley problems right now and wouldn't be any fun to hang with. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that Skillz was stuck on babysitting duty while Haley and Lindsey had a girl's day. Mouth had been balancing his time with Millicent and Rachel so he was not available and Peyton was definitely out of the question. First of all, Lindsey would never have it and second of all Lucas wouldn't either, sure he did some dumb things in his past but he was trying not to be stupid. He knew that if he spent time with Peyton alone he was more prone to do something he definitely wasn't supposed to be doing. After considering all of this Brooke realized that she really was the only one that could hang out with Lucas. So as she stood there, on a Friday morning, in the bathroom that she shared with her best friend Peyton Sawyer, applying her black eyeliner, she couldn't help wonder why she was trying so hard to look amazing for him. 

She had known him all her life but she had never really noticed him until high school. She could still remember junior year having the biggest crush on Lucas Scott. What's not to love? His beautiful blue eyes and muscular body was enough to make her want him. But when he spoke, the huskiness of his voice made her skin tingle. She was his the first time he spoke her name. But they were too different. A person of her popular status was not supposed to associate with someone of such lower status. So she would watch him from afar, secretly yearning to be with him. 

When he joined the basketball team she had been ecstatic. She knew it would heighten his popularity. So when she devised the perfect plan to get him to notice her, she knew they were going to finally be together. She was wrong.

When Brooke Davis found out that her dream guy, Lucas Scott was head over heels for her best friend, Peyton Sawyer it killed her. Never had she seen that coming. It hurt her more then she could ever imagine. For one, she was use to getting what she wanted; but mostly because Lucas Scott was really the only guy that she had ever crushed on and she couldn't have him. You would think this was the end of a devastating story but something else happened, something Brooke never ever anticipated.

Peyton turned Lucas down. Brooke couldn't believe it when Peyton had told her. It wasn't that Peyton didn't like Lucas it was just that they were on completely different pages of their novel. Peyton just wanted to have fun with no strings attached. While Lucas wanted her, he wanted all of her and she just wasn't willing to give him that. So she bailed and Brooke was overjoyed. She would try again with Lucas and this time she would not fail, she would get him. And she did.

Brooke finally got Lucas to be hers. She was the happiest she had ever been. She was finally letting someone in and that someone just happened to be the exact person she wanted to share everything with. And though she would never admit it out loud, Brooke was slowly falling for Lucas. She could barely focus in class for his beautiful face being embedded in her memory. The butterflies in her stomach were a constant whenever he was around. She was hopeless. But she liked it. She liked feeling this way after all she had never felt anything remotely close to this in her life. Sure she had had boyfriends and she had even had random screws here and there but she had never felt like this, in love. 

She'd never forget the day Lucas broke up with her. It was just so sudden. He had just gotten in a car accident and on his first day back home he breaks up with her. She figured he just needed some time alone. If he felt any semblance of what she felt then she knew he couldn't stay apart from her too long. That was until she saw him making out with her best friend. She stood there, her hands on her hips in pure disbelief. She was confused, and she was hurt, and then she was angry. Never in a million years would she have thought that Lucas was cheating on her and with Peyton no less! She ran home tears streaming down her cheeks. She was humiliated and although she was the only person that knew of their kiss she felt embarrassed. She felt so naïve. How could she have let him in? How could he do this to her? Her heart was burning as she finally made it to her bedroom, collapsing on her bed. She could hardly breathe. She didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to think about him because the place in her mind where his beautiful face used to be was now replaced with his and Peyton's embrace. She didn't want to go to school. She didn't want to face them. But she knew she had to. And when she walked down the hallway the next day with her head held high she cried inside. She felt pathetic. And what hurt the most was that she knew she was never good enough for Lucas. She knew he would run back to Peyton. She could never be his Peyton.

Despite what she thought would happen with Lucas and Peyton nothing did. They broke things off but remained good friends of course. Brooke and Peyton were not good friends though. Brooke hated Peyton with a passion and although Peyton apologized a million times, she would never realize how much she had hurt Brooke. How much she had changed her. 

For a while Brooke was back to be being the bitchy queen bee she was notoriously known as but after a while she stopped, she even stopped hating Peyton, and they became friends again. A little after that she became friends with Lucas again and although she made it seem easy, it was extremely hard for her to give him another chance. 

This is why she was so surprised when he told her that he loved her. He couldn't have picked a worse time! She was flabbergasted. She never saw that coming. And when he had asked her if she ever thought she could give him another chance she didn't know what to say. So she didn't say anything. She just left. 

She was sad and she was angry. Angry because she couldn't believe he would do this to her again! Peyton and him had ruined her life! She couldn't trust him that she was sure of. She couldn't even believe that he would ask her to try things with him again. So what he said that 'if he ever got a chance with her again he would never let her go'? Words can only go so far. She was also sad because deep 

down inside she knew that she had never gotten over Lucas. Even when she had dated Felix, Lucas was still in her heart. So what now?

Friends with benefits, she proposed. And he took it. It wasn't what he wanted but he would work with it until he got what he truly wanted which was all of her. He thought that he was getting pretty close to getting her too until he caught Brooke in bed with Chris. She really messed up when she slept with Chris and she knew it. But it didn't stop her from doing it. She just wanted to get away from the feelings she was having for Lucas again. She didn't want to get sucked back into him. It was only suppose to be for one night. She was drunk and she had never expected for Lucas to actually find out, let alone witness the event! 

It took him a while but he finally forgave her but what is more important is that she gave in. She gave in to him. She gave him another chance and although she was scared to death of getting hurt again, she realized that she did not want to be without Lucas. She realized that she was head over heels in love with him. This concludes the happy fairy tale. I wish! Things just had to go wrong.

Brooke and Lucas only had a couple of happy months before Peyton confessed her feelings for Lucas. This had been the moment of truth for Brooke and although she was surprised and angry beyond belief when her best friend confessed this information to her, she sort of expected it. Having had her heart broken before by Lucas and Peyton she was never completely at ease about the two. But this didn't make the fact that she was hurting any easier. But she wouldn't let things get as bad as they did before. She couldn't go through that again. She couldn't count the times she had almost cut the blade through her wrist. She couldn't go through that amount of pain again. She wouldn't let history repeat itself. 

She broke up with Lucas soon after and the rest is history. It didn't take long for Peyton and Lucas to get together after all they were head over hills in love with each other. It killed her inside. She would put on her fake dimpled smiles for them because she loved them enough to sit back and let them be happy with each other when she was dying inside.

Peyton and Lucas broke up two years after graduation. And Brooke thought that she might actually have a chance with Lucas again. They had never really had closure and she had never lost her feelings for him. Maybe, just maybe he still had feelings for her as well and maybe, just maybe Peyton and Lucas were finally done with each other.

_Enters Lindsey._ Lucas met Lindsey when she called him up scheduling a meeting with him to talk about his book. She ended up being his publisher and his confidant. Somewhere down the line the two managed to fall in love and now they were getting married tomorrow morning! Brooke could tell that he loved the brown haired girl but not as much as he loved Peyton and it killed her.

She was always being supportive and sweet to Peyton and Lucas, always encouraging them to get back together. When Peyton was brooding at the club about her and Lucas, Brooke even went so far as to belittle her own relationship with Lucas just to encourage Peyton. She had done the same thing when Peyton came home crying after learning that learning that Lucas proposed to Lindsey. She even stopped Lucas when he had kissed her that night in New York out of respect foe Peyton.

She had sacrificed so much for them and for nothing. He was with Lindsey now and although she was with Owen now, he was no Lucas. No one could be her Lucas but Lucas. 

_Flashback_

"_Have I told you lately how much I like you?" Brooke asked randomly as she walked down the street with Lucas, a cup of hot chocolate in her covered hand._

"Why?" Lucas asked. He hadn't expected her to ask this but to tell the truth he was in another world right now.

" Why do I tell you?" Brooke asked confused by his question.

" No, Why do you like me?" Lucas couldn't get the fact that he kissed Peyton out of his head. He really didn't deserve Brooke.

"Hmm, pitty mostly. How come you're so quiet tonight?" She asked nudging him playfully. If she only knew.

" I'm just anxious about my mom coming back tomorrow." He lied.

"Yeah me too. "

" Why are you?" he was confused.

" Cause I want her to like me. Plus she sounds really cool, and I'm not that close with my mom so I just think it'd be great if I hit it off with yours. You can't control love, you know? Your mom and Keith. You're worried about their relationship right?"  


"_Right"_

" They'll be okay. People that are meant to be together always find their way in the end." He hadn't known it back then but she had meant the same for them. They were meant to be together.

_End Flashback_

She could remember back to after the shooting when Lucas had come to her room. She told him that she wanted him to save her and he said that he would. Maybe she wasn't the one that needed the saving. Maybe he was.

Brooke jumped as she heard the loud knock at her apartment door. With all the reminiscing she was doing she almost forgot about her day with Lucas. She examined herself in her hallway full-length mirror. Her red ruffled tank top did wonders to her chest and amplified its already big size. Her dark blue jean shorts focused on her apple bottom and showed off her long creamy legs. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail. She looked amazing. 

She hurried to the front door as the knocks got louder and louder.

"Brooke, I know you're in there open up!" There was a pause. "Look I know you didn't really want to come out with me today but I promise you we are going to have fun. Now please open the door, I made reservations!" 

She unlocked the door, grabbing the door knob swinging the door effortlessly open. He stopped his knocking quickly placing his hands in his jean pockets. He looked the same. The same as he had always looked. His hair was disheveled giving off the model effect while his blue hoodie gave off a youthful look. It reminded her of their high school years. She noticed that his outline of mustache and beard were now gone and replaced with the smell of after shave. What she didn't know though, was that while she was busy taking him in he was doing the same to her. 

He cleared his throat several times before running one of his hands through his hair. "Um, hey." 

"Hey," she replied quietly. They both were extremely nervous and could tell each other were. But they couldn't understand for the life of them why they were.

"You look beautiful," he let out his voice husky as he scanned over her appearance appreciatively once more. 

"Thank you," she replied looking up into his blue eyes for the first time. They were sparkling and she wished that she could just stare at them all day but she knew that would raise too many questions so she reluctantly moved them to the door. "You ready?" she asked, her voice back to its normal enthusiasm. 

He smiled warmly at her before extending his arm for her to take. "You ready cheery?" he let out as she grabbed unto his arm. 

He just called her his personal nickname for her which causes her heart to skip a beat because he hasn't used that name in years. It saddens her to know that he still has this effect on her and it saddens her even more to know that she is still very much in love with him. This is going to be a very long night.

**A/N: Hope you like it. Next chapter tomorrow maybe if I get a good number of reviews. This chapter was just really reminiscing but a lot will happen after this. This is a great fanfic and you will love it! Please continue to read and please review! Thank you.**


	2. Karen's Cafe

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I hope I will get even more reviews this chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it! Only 3 more chapters to go!**

Chapter Two: Karen's Café

In Brooke's POV

He grew up around this place and it had become a constant in my life as well. Yet I still couldn't figure out why the gorgeous, blue eyed boy sitting across from me had brought me here. 

"So this is where you made reservations," my voice dripped of sarcasm as I looked over his mother's café. It was weird that she wasn't behind the wooden counter anymore. Instead she was replaced with unfamiliar faces, her employees. Needless to say, she was like a mother to me. She was definitely more of a mother to me than Victoria had been. 

How could I have been so stupid? I actually thought that she loved me! She didn't. And I just need to accept the fact that I am alone in this world. Ok, I might not be alone exactly. I still have Peyton and Owen. But have you ever been around so many people but still feel so alone? Then you know how I have been feeling. I have got to stop feeling sorry for myself.

He turned his cute face towards me pulling it into a frown. "Yeah. What is that supposed to mean? Is this place to common for 'The Brooke Davis'?" He was being ridiculous and he knew it. He yanked the menu from the table hiding his angry face behind its pages. I knew he was faking. Lucas Scott had been in this restaurant almost since it was established. I was pretty sure he had the menu memorized by heart.

I giggled at his childish antics. "I'm sorry Lucas. I didn't mean to hurt your widdle feelings." I apologized, reaching over to pinch his cheeks just for effect.

He just glared at me and if looks could kill, I would be dead. I ran my hand through my ponytail casually before giving him my dimpled smile. He could never resist my smile and I knew it. It only took a couple of seconds before he cracked a smile.

"I knew you couldn't resist my charm," I let out happily.

"I never could." He mumbled this but I am pretty sure I heard him correctly. He really caught me off guard with that comment and he didn't even realize it! I quickly covered my shocked expression with one of pleasure.

"And you never will." I managed to get out flashing him another smile. He just smiled at me nodding his head in agreement. He hadn't noticed my brief uneasiness thank God!

"Are you two ready to order?" A short girl with brown hair flowing down her back and green eyes asked. I wasn't surprised that she was not even looking at me. Her eyes were glued to Lucas, not that I blame her. 

"Yes," Lucas replied as he grabbed my menu handing both of them to the waitress. I just watched. "I will have the eggs and sausage platter and ma lady will have a chocolate chip muffin and a fruit parfait." He finished our orders giving the waitress one of his million dollar smiles. It was amazing how much he affected me. 

"You remembered." I didn't even realize I had said this out loud but apparently I had and it had gotten his attention. 

"Of course I did." He replied as he slid his arms comfortably in his hoodie. 

The waitress was back with our orders in less than 5 minutes. She made sure to give Lucas as much attention as possible and even slid him her number before leaving to head back into the kitchen. Needless to say, she irritated me to no end.

"She was friendly." I mumbled as I took a bite of my muffin. It tasted absolutely amazing. 

He just chuckled at me for some reason. I have no clue. "Why are you laughing at me? She was! I can't believe she gave you her number! She's too young!" 

"She kind of reminded me of you." He shouldn't have said that. He really should have just kept that little information to himself. I was insulted. "No! I didn't mean anything by it. She just seemed very determined, flirtatious, and beautiful, just like you."

I'd be lying if I said that he didn't make my heart melt when he said that. He always was a sweet talker. "Ok, you're forgiven."

"Thank God!"

"Very funny." Sometimes Lucas could be such a goofball. 

"So," I started after taking another bite of my muffin. "Not that I don't love coming to your mother's café but why come here out of all places?" I had been wondering this for a while. Of course I wasn't sure where a guy that was getting married tomorrow was suppose to want to spend his last day as a free man but somehow I didn't think it would be at his mother's café.

"Well," he started as he held up a finger signaling me to wait for him to swallow his food. "This was the first place I took Lindsey when we came to Tree Hill. I just thought that it would be nice to reminisce on the big moments of my life."

Somehow I had never expected him to say that and it kind of disappointed me I won't lie. I had almost forgotten about her. Don't get me wrong, Lindsey is super nice and I have no problem with her, except for the fact that she is marrying the guy that I will never stop loving tomorrow. It was a sweet thing though, that he was coming here as a tribute to their love but I couldn't help but wish that I was the one he loved, that I was the one he was getting married to tomorrow. 

"That's really sweet Lucas," I managed to get out as I tugged at my shirt. "I didn't know that this was the first place you brought her."

"Yeah, I wanted her to meet my mom as soon as possible. I had such a great time when I met her father so I knew she would have a great time when she met my mom." His blue eyes sparkled as he rambled on.

"I miss your mom so much. I can't wait till tomorrow when I see her!"

"Me neither. I was so glad that she could pop in to meet Lindsey. She, Lily, and Andy are going to continue traveling the world after the wedding but they said that they would be back for Christmas." I could tell that he was saddened by this news. I knew that he missed his mother immensely after all they were extremely close, especially since his uncle Keith was murdered. Karen and Lily were all he had now, and of course Lindsey. 

"Your mom is going to be fine Lucas, don't worry," I encouraged as I brought my hand over his hand that had been planted comfortably on the table. It seemed like such a natural thing to do I had almost forgotten that it wasn't. I could feel his warm hand jump slightly under mine and I quickly retreated mine blushing in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as my hands fidgeted with each other in my lap. I watched as if it was the most interesting thing I had ever seen.

His blue eyes were sad when I finally looked up at them. He shook his head. "Don't be." I watched as he extended his hand across the table gesturing for something. I slowly brought my hand over the table and his warm hand encircled mine. "Don't ever be sorry for showing me affection."

I blushed and I hated it. I am way too old to be blushing because of a guy. I am not in high school anymore, I am 22 years old! I need to get a grip. 

"So tell me about your meeting with her father."I decided it would be best to change the subject and I knew he would like this one.

"Well," he paused as he swallowed once again. "Her father owns his own publishing company. You know the one Lindsey works for." He waved his fork in the air as he continued his story. "Surprisingly enough, not many people get to meet him. In fact I didn't even meet him because of my book. I met him because I was dating his daughter." He paused for a minute to take a sip of his orange juice before continuing. "He has to meet all the men she ever dates and he's never really liked any of them, except for me!" The smirk on his face was so big a blind person could see it.

"There has to be more to that story Lucas!" I knew he was hiding something. Nothing ever went that perfect, even for Lucas.

"Nope"

"Oh, come on. Tell me!" Now I knew there was more. He answered way too quickly.

"Fine, I spilled my coffee all over him and I threw some cold water on him to try to cool it but it just made it worse. At first he was furious but after Lindsey started laughing he joined her and we just laughed about it."

"You are so lucky Lucas Scott that could have been the end of your relationship!" I let out through a fit of giggles. This was hilarious. 

"I know," he let out in his deep voice. "I am just a lucky man." He shrugged his shoulders modestly, he was anything but modest.

"You are so cocky."

"I prefer confident." 

"Whatever." He chuckled at this.

"He sounds like he was a wonderful man, Lindsey's dad."

"He was." Lucas let out. Maybe I shouldn't have changed the subject. This definitely wasn't the happiest subject. "Lindsey misses him a lot. I'm really all she has now. Well she has a brother in Georgia but she never talks to him. They're not really close." This was news to me. I didn't know she had a brother.

"That sucks that she isn't close to her brother." I guess it really hit home with me. It reminded me of my mother and me. "Family should stick together."

He seemed to be taking in my words. Suddenly he got up pushing his chair in. "You're right."

He made his way over to the counter gesturing for me to wait for him to come back. I watched with interest as he disappeared into the kitchen. 

I was having fun with him surprisingly. Well of course I would have fun with Lucas, I always did. But I had expected things to be a little awkward especially with me hiding my true feelings for him. It was easy to hide them when we were around our friends but when it was just me and him it was harder.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" Lucas had sneaked up on me out of nowhere. His arms were wrapped loosely around my waist. I could easily fall back into the norm that was Lucas and Brooke. Anyone watching us would have thought that we were two love birds but we knew better, well at least he did.

"Nothing," I squeaked and he couldn't help chuckle.

"I guess you can't resist my charm either."

"Whatever."

He chuckled. "What do you say we move on to our next destination?"

"Ok," I replied as I made my way to the door. That was when I felt a warm hand slide into my own. I looked up at its owner in question.

"I don't want you to get lost." It was a horrible excuse but I didn't care. It just felt right our hands together. But it also felt wrong. He was Lindsey's and Owen was mines. But I wanted Lucas. I wanted him badly. How was I going to survive the rest of the day?

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Please review! Chapter 3 tomorrow in Lucas's POV! Please review and thanks!**


	3. SchoolLibrary

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews and a special thanks to Catherine and Todd. You guys leave the best reviews! I was sad to see that the number of reviews by chapter decreased though. Please continue to review and I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Only two more to go!**

Chapter 3: School/Library 

Lucas's POV:

She was nervous, I could tell. As she fumbled with a silver bracelet that adorned her right arm, she looked adorable. Then, suddenly, her beautiful hazel eyes were on me, looking at me full of confusion. 

"May I ask why we are here?" she let out finally as she waited for my answer. She had turned her attention to her fingernails, another sign of nervousness. 

I glanced around at the hallway that we currently stood in. The walls were decorated with the same ancient, blue lockers that had probably been there as long as this school had. "Don't you think this place has played a significant part in my life?" 

As I looked around the vacant Tree Hill High hallways, I felt an overwhelming since of familiarity. So many things had happened here, some good and some bad. 

"I…I guess," she stuttered as her eyes met mine for the second time during this conversation. "I guess I just don't see why you would want to come back here."

"It's not really that I wanted to come back, but that I needed to come back." This school held so many memories for me. 

"You know this is the hallway that Dan shot Keith in." I let out solemnly as my body sunk against the lockers. Maybe I shouldn't have come here. Too many horrible things had happened here, things that I tried my best to forget about on a daily basis. 

Surprisingly I felt her hand slide into mine. "I know," she whispered as she rubbed soothing circles on my palm. I smiled warmly at her. She really had no idea what a single touch from her could do for me. She was always like that though, always having the ability to cheer me up, to make me think that maybe this world wasn't so bad. 

I felt myself pulling her into a hug. Surprisingly enough, she let me. Holding her in my arms just felt right. I had missed her. I had missed this. Just because Lindsey and I were getting married didn't mean that Brooke and I couldn't still be friends, right? 

"We should be friends," I whispered in her ear as I continued to hug her. The words must have caught her off guard because she pulled away from me, a look of puzzlement on her face.

"We are friends Lucas," she replied letting a small smile through as she extended her hand to lightly stoke my cheek. Why in the world did this feel so natural? Everything with Brooke always felt so natural, never pushed. 

"I know we are friends," I reached up, encircling my hand with the one that was caressing my cheek. I slowly brought it down never once letting hers go. "But I want us to be friends." 

I know she recognized my words, it was written in her bewildered expression. Those were the exact words she had said to me when I had dropped her home after spending the whole morning chatting with her at breakfast after such a dreadful homecoming night. This was when Brooke and I really started patching our friendship up. This was also when I fell in love with her again. Why I was repeating those same words to her now? I have no clue.

"You know you really should be careful what you wish for Broody," she let out playfully as she brought her hand to my arm slowly moving it further up. Her soft touch brought chills to my skin effortlessly. I watched her eyes, a hint of mischievousness dripped in them. She was slowly but surely leaning into to me and I found my breath hitching as I waited impatiently to see what she was planning. When she was mere inches away from my lips she turned her head to my ear. "You know nothing good ever comes from us getting closer." And just like that she was gone, her image quickly continuing down the hall. It was as if she was never there. I had to run to catch up with her.

"What is that suppose to mean," I yelled behind her. She looked extremely graceful as she almost danced down the hall. It was impossible for any man to not notice her beauty. 

"You know exactly what I mean Broody," she had called me my nickname, which I am quite sure she didn't even notice her slip. But why was my heart beating at just the sound of it? Why couldn't I just get my hormones to calm down when I was with her? It's not like she was trying to turn me on, but everything she did made me want her. 

Something about this is not right and I know this. But what is wrong with me? If it's not Brooke then it is Peyton. Sometimes I feel like I have committing issues, like I am not capable of committing to women. Maybe I am gay? Scratch that, there is no way, I love sex and I love girl's way too much for that to be the case. It's not like it was all girls though, it is always Peyton and Brooke. To be honest for a while I thought my feelings for Brooke were gone. After all we had both admitted the night I presented Nathan his MVP award that we were meant to only be friends. The spark just wasn't there anymore. Had I been lying to myself? No, that couldn't be it.

"Whatever Brooke, I think we would do fine as good friends. You're not Peyton. You wouldn't try anything with me knowing that I was with Lindsey." She knew I was right. Brooke could be a bitch sometimes but she was not a cheater and she did not take her friends men. 

She was silent then, as if in deep thought, but only for a second before she sprung back to life.

"So did you just want to stay in the hallway all day? This school is so big Lucas! Where exactly did you want to go? The gym, cafeteria, courtyard, you name it!" She hadn't named it. She hadn't named the one place that I wanted to go, that I needed to go more than anything. 

"The Library."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I could tell my answer had stunned her. Sitting beside her silent figure on the new carpet was enough to convince me of that.

"We're here to talk about Peyton aren't we?" She had let this out as if she was in a trance, like she had had some big premonition, epiphany or something. Her hazel eyes stared at me as if my answer would kill her. I felt horrible.

"Yes," I mumbled as I searched her face for some emotion.

"We went to the café to talk about Lindsey and now we are in our old school library to talk about Peyton." She said their names with resentment and I couldn't figure out for the life of me why she was so upset. "Well come on, let's get it over with, I don't have all day!" She was definitely angry. "But you know something, why are you even marrying Lindsey tomorrow if you are so hung up on Peyton."

Perhaps this was why she was so upset. I had to clear things up for her. "I am in love with Lindsey, Brooke. This is just my way of saying goodbye to my past lovers. Can you handle that?" I might have said this a little too defensively but she had made me mad. I am so sick and tired of people telling me that I am still in love with Peyton! You'd think they'd know that I would be with her if I still loved her. But I am not with Peyton because I am in love with Lindsey. 

Her eyes were fool of doubt and I knew she didn't believe me but I didn't care. I didn't have to prove anything to her. I knew what my heart wanted and it was not Peyton anymore. 

"I just want closure Brooke." She searched my face before nodding her head. I was just glad she decided to drop it. 

"This would be the perfect place for closure too wouldn't it?" There was hurt in her eyes and I didn't have the slightest clue as to why it was there. "This is where you to shared your first kiss in ages." Now I knew why she was so hurt. This was the place where I had kissed Peyton. Well technically I did not kiss her, she kissed me, but I found out that little detail doesn't really matter to girls.

_Flashback_

"_I'm tired, Luke." Peyton whispered weakly as she tried to forget about the pain in her wounded leg. _

_Lucas just stared at her worriedly. _

"_Are you tired?" Peyton continued. She could feel herself slipping away. _

"_Yeah, but you gotta stay awake, alright?" Lucas replied determined. _

_Peyton just nodded. _

"_Talk to me about… tell me about a good day," Lucas probed. _

"_We had a snow day… sixth grade. Do you remember?" she let out through deep breaths and much swallowing. Lucas nodded smiling his gorgeous smile at her and she returns it naturally._

"_It was like this whole other world just came in overnight and took ours away." She paused."And Brooke," she smiles sadly, "she came over. We made a snow fort – with a tunnel." Lucas turned away laughing._

_Peyton laughed weakly as well before continuing her story. "And we stayed inside there all day. And it seemed so safe; like… everything was OK. Like everything our world was about to become;" She took a pause, shaking her head,"maybe we could just __stop__ it. And stay little kids for one more day. But then it got cold……," She was almost crying now,"kinda like now. They're gonna come now. _

"_Who?" Lucas let out, clearly confused. _

_A single tear drops down her cheek as she replied, "All of them; the reporters… and the psychologists and the analysts and the so-called __experts__. And they're gonna try to make sense of this."_

_Lucas just nodded, not knowing what else to do. He felt helpless._

"_But they're not gonna be able to," Peyton continued."And even if we __do__ make it outta here, we're always gonna carry it with us.It's never gonna be the same." _

_She was breathless when she finally focused on him for the first time in a while. "It's not glass, is it?" She paused."In my leg." _

_Lucas froze before finally answering her."No," he shook his head. "It's a bullet." He paused."Now I __may__ have to get you outta here, OK?" _

_She looked into his blue eyes her own green ones full of fear. _

"_But __nothing__ will happen to you.I promise," he lets out determined to get her out safely._

" _You're always saving me." It was such a random thought and yet she felt like it was true and she had to voice it. _

_He shook his head, a small smile on his face."Somebody's got to." _

_In that one moment she was filled with emotion. She turned away from him in embarrassment. "If I say…" she turned back now apprehensively." I love you, right now; will you hold it against me? Coz I've lost a lotta blood." _

_Lucas didn't respond, he just smiled at her. Perhaps this was one of the biggest mistakes he had mad that day._

_He had just given her all the permission she had ever needed. " … Come here," she let out and he did, this being his second and biggest mistake of today. She kissed him, sweet and brief before looking at in just for a moment. _

"_Just in case you can't keep your promise," she replied, a smile adorning her face. With that she closed her eyes and let Lucas pick her up._

_End Flashback_

Brooke's eyes were watering and she turned her head away from me in shame. I felt like complete and utter crap.

"I'm sorry Brooke. I never meant to hurt you." It was a pathetic apology but it was true. Back then, I was head over heels in love with Brooke, I never had any intention of cheating on her with Peyton. Peyton and I were the past. I was completely over her and in love with Brooke. Somehow that kiss ruined our relationship. At least that is what I think ruined our relationship. To this day I have no earthly idea why Brooke broke up with me. 

"I know you didn't," her raspy voice was soft and broken. She wiped at her eyes, freeing them of their wetness. "But it still hurts all the same." I tried to protest but she put her hand up silencing me. "Let's do what we came to do here so we can leave."

It was silent after that until her raspy voice broke the ice. "She could have died here." It was more of a statement then anything and I waited for her to continue. "I don't blame you for doing what you did in here." She paused. "And I don't mind you going back to Peyton. I always knew you would." She added the last comment as an afterthought and though she mumbled it I knew exactly what she had said.

"How could you know something like that?" 

"Do you not remember how head over heels you were for her?" She was trying to sound happy but she wasn't fooling me. I could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Your right, there was a time when I was madly in love with Peyton."

"So what changed?" 

"I don't know what changed Brooke. I changed. We changed. Everyone changed. I will always love Peyton but she was never the one for me."

"Could have fooled me."

"Can you quit with the mumbling!" Brooke was wonderful and all but sometimes she just didn't know when to shut up. She was silent now though, so I took this as an opportunity to continue. 

"I don't know. Sometimes I just feel like our whole relationship was built on a lie." She didn't interrupt so I assumed she was going to let me finish. Finally. I continued. "Everything happened so fast with Peyton and I. One minute you and I are together and the next it's me and Peyton. There are so many spaces in our relationship. Sometimes I use to think that Peyton and I were better off as just friends, we're too much alike to have a relationship." I don't know where all of this was coming from but it just 

seemed right. I had all these questions in my mind out my relationship with Peyton and I had never voiced them. It felt good to finally get them out. 

"So you really are over Peyton, huh?" She was staring at the carpet her eyes wide. I think she finally believed me. 

I nodded. "I feel bad sometimes but I can't help how I feel. I'm not the one for her. She just thinks I am. Personally, I think that she should get back with Jake. I know he never got over her."

She had never expected me to say that, I could tell. She ran her fingers through her ponytail for the second time today. I don't know why I was intrigued by such a simple gesture. "I never thought about that."

"I think they should. I can't bear for her to be so miserable while I am so happy. It just wouldn't feel right." She flashed one of her dimpled smiled and it made my heart race.

"You really are a great guy Lucas Scott, Lindsey is very lucky to have you in her life." Her eyes were sad now and I wondered why.

"I'm in your life too Brooke."

"I know," she smiled. "It's just not the same." She jumped up abruptly putting on her façade. She probably thought she was tricking me, she wasn't. I knew her well enough to know when something was bothering her. I just didn't know what. The sad thing was that I felt like I should know but something just wasn't clicking in my brain.

"You ready to go now?"

She seemed a little too anxious to get out of here although I have no clue why. She had a wonderful time high school. I know hundreds of girls who would have killed to have the even half the popularity that she had. She was the queen bee. Every guy wanted her and she had her fair share of boy toys. So why was she in such a rush to leave this place?

"You really don't like being here do you?" She was silent. "Why?"

"Doesn't bring back good memories."

"The school?"

"No the library, you know the place where you basically shot our relationship to hell?" Wow, she was mad. I definitely hadn't seen that coming.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean that. I'm over it." She continued before I could even start. She wasn't over it. That was apparent. I would try to make her believe me. She was better off without me, really.

"I'm no good for you pretty girl. I'm really not." 

She looked up to me, shaking her head in disagreement. "I was never good enough for you."

"Don't say that." I walked up to her cupping her cheek instinctively. "It was never you. It was always me." I searched her sad eyes praying to God that I could take her pain away. I leaned closer to her, doing the only thing that I could do. I brought my lips down to her cheek in a sweet meeting. I had forgotten how good she had tasted. I watched as she closed her eyes in response. She was absolutely beautiful. I wish I could take a picture of this very moment. How could she ever think that she wasn't good enough for me, she was too good.

"I never deserved you Brooke. I never did."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. And please review. I am sorry I am not as good with first person as I had thought but the last two chapters will be in third person and I will make them extra good. Wait till you see where Lucas takes her next! Please Review!**


	4. The Rivercourt

**A/N: I am sorry that I did not update yesterday. I was gone all day at the beauty salon and without my laptop, so I was unable to type it up. Some of you guessed it he takes her to the Rivercourt! This is going to be a fantastic chapter and I hope that you guys love it and please do review!! Next and last chapter hopefully tomorrow! **

Chapter 4: The Rivercourt

The look on the brunettes face standing a mere few inches in front of him was priceless. She had never expected him to go there that was for sure. 

Inside Brooke was overwhelmed and though she tried to hide it, she was failing immensely. Lucas had taken her to his mother's café to talk about Lindsey and he had taken her to Tree Hill High to talk about and let go of Peyton and now he had taken her here. 

"Wow," she let out breathlessly as she walked onto the court, looking around it like she was seeing it for the first time. 

He smiled at her behavior, watching her hand run down the rusted pole. "You like?" He let out huskily. 

She looked over to where he stood watching her and gave him one of her dimpled smiles. "I just never expected you to bring me here?"

"Here?" he repeated feigning ignorance.

"This is our place," she let out. She lifted her hand to hair running her hand for the third time today through her ponytail. "You remembered."

"Of course I remembered," he smiled warmly at her and her heart involuntary skipped a beat. Then suddenly he was solemn, anticipating his next words. "I know that we never really talk about the relationship that we shared but I want you to know that I have never forgotten about it."

"Really?" her eyes had never left his deep blue ones since he had begun talking. She couldn't believe her ears. 

He quirked his brow at her disbelievingly, "Always, you are such a big part of me Brooke." He slowly walked over to her pulling her hand into his and pressing it against his heart. "You were the first girl I ever loved."

She had to move away from him after that. Things were just getting so heated. She was falling for him all over again. "We shouldn't talk about this. It's in the past anyway," she replied softly. 

He could tell that he had somehow upset her. "I'm sorry if I upset you."

She shook her head at him. "No, it's no big deal," she let out trying to sound nonchalant about the whole situation. 

They were silent after that. Lucas racked his brain for any idea to break the ice until the perfect idea came to him. "I'll be right back," he informed as he jogged away from Brooke.

She was confused. What had brought on his sudden exit? She hoped he wasn't mad at her for avoiding the subject of their past relationship. She didn't want to talk about it. To tell the truth she had never really forgiven him for going back to Peyton, and although on some level she knew it was her fault for breaking up for him, she couldn't help blame him a little. She let out a sigh before walking over to the bleachers. She sat on them immediately feeling the coldness of the metal. 

This place brought back so many memories for her. This was the place where Brooke realized for the first time that Lucas was finally letting her in. He trusted her with a place that was so dear to his heart. The Rivercourt.

_Flashback_

_They were at the Rivercourt. It was evening. The sun had gone down and the court was nicely lit._

_The guys Lucas used to play basketball with before he joined the Ravens are there. Pan down to show Lucas standing at the edge of the court with Brooke._

_Lucas looks into Brooke's beautiful eyes, a smile playing on his face."This is my world, Brooke." He chuckles. "Or, at least it used to be." _

_Brooke just smirks at him, quirking her brow playfully. "I __have__ been here before, you know?" _

"_I __know__,…" he replies truthfully. "I just never told you what this place is to me."_

_Brooke smiles as she listens to him intently. She doesn't know why, but this just feels like such a breakthrough._

"_It's not just a court…" he continues. "It's where I came from, it's where I belong… it's my world."_

"_So do I get to be part of this world?" Brooke questions and although it sounds like such a silly question she is serious._

"_The __biggest__ part," he replies truthfully and perfectly. _

_End Flashback_

Things had been so great back then. Often she had found herself wondering what had happened to them but then she would remember. Peyton. Peyton had happened. Peyton had changed everything when she had confessed her true feelings of how she felt about Lucas to Brooke. That had really been the end of her relationship, that exact moment. In that exact moment Brooke realized that she would lose Lucas. It all made sense. Why would he stay with her this time? Why would he be faithful to her this time? He wouldn't. He would end up going back to Peyton just as he had done in the first time and she couldn't take that.

Brooke shook her head trying to rid her head of these thoughts. She hated thinking about what could have been with her and Lucas and most of all she hated blaming Peyton for her breakup with Lucas. She knew deep down inside that though Peyton had been a big reason for Brooke breaking up with Lucas it wasn't the real reason. The real reason that Brooke broke up with Lucas is because she had been insecure. She had been insecure about their relationship. Ever since the first time that he had cheated on her she had never stopped thinking that it wouldn't happen again and though Lucas would try his best to convince her that these issues were of no concern she could not let these doubts pass. 

It looked so bad. Peyton would constantly be around Lucas all the time. It seemed that whenever Brooke came to see her boyfriend her blond friend would be with him and it killed her. It killed her to think that history was repeating itself. She hated feeling like that. She hated feeling so vulnerable and out of control. She hated what the whole situation was doing to her. She hated how she was feeling ridiculous for even asking him to stay away from Peyton. She could remember that day like yesterday. 

It was the day of Haley and Nathan's wedding. They were renewing their vows so that this time they could be joined together in front of all their family and friends. It was the day that Peyton had just informed Brooke of her feelings for her current boyfriend. Brooke was enraged. She couldn't believe the nerve of her best friend. And to believe she actually thought she was doing Brooke a favor by being up front this time. That was complete bull. Brooke was definitely pissed, but behind her anger was fear. She was scared. She was scared that she would lose Lucas all over again, so when she had went to Lucas asking him to stay away from her best friend she was saddened when he had to have an explanation for such a random request. She had clamped up on him after that telling him it didn't matter anymore before walking away.

That had been a hard day for her. Besides being informed of Peyton's feelings she was also informed of this kiss that her best friend and her boyfriend had shared not even a month ago. 

She shivered just thinking back to that dreadful day. 

"You ok," came Lucas's deep voice. She had forgotten that he was even with her for a while. 

She turned to him smiling the best that she could. "Yes," then she turned her attention to the basket that was in his hands. "What's that?"

"You'll see," he answered with a grin as he made his way to the bleachers, sitting himself right beside her. He made sure to keep a reasonable amount of space between the two of them. Then he opened the picnic basket pulling out a chilled bottle of champagne and cold cut sandwiches. 

He looked up at her smiling face as she lit up with question. "Where did you get all that Lucas?"

"I had the waitress make it up back at the café," he informed proudly.

"So, that's what you were doing in the kitchen," she responded now realizing why he had gone back there earlier in the day. 

He nodded, handing her one of the sandwiches and watching as she took a small bite out of it. "Good?"

"Delicious," she responded moaning in pleasure. "Thanks."

"You are always welcome," he replied. Then his expression changed. He was plagued. The whole time he was retrieving the basket from his car he couldn't stop thinking about Brooke. He respected her wishes when she had asked him not to discuss their relationship but now thinking about it he really wished that he hadn't. He had talked about Peyton to get the proper closure he needed and he needed to do the same with Brooke. Despite what most people thought, Brooke was still very much in his heart. In fact, he still didn't know precisely why they broke up all those years ago. 

"Um Brooke," he hesitated when her curious hazel eyes finally met his. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Ask away Luke," she let out instantly. If she only knew what he was about to ask.

"What happened with us?"

The question had caught Brooke off guard. "Please Luke, why does it matter?" She pleaded, rubbing her hand over her face in frustration. 

"I need to know Brooke," he let out meeting her frustration. His eyes were pleading with hers. "I needed to talk about Peyton and analyze our relationship in order to let her go and get closure. I am only asking the same from you. Please, I am getting married tomorrow and I need to get all of this stuff cleared before then."

How could she deny him? He was desperate obviously. "There are many reasons." She whispered her eyes on her hands. 

"Like what?" he probed. 

She took a breath before continuing. "I would say it was because I couldn't trust you. But it really is a long story." She paused. "Ever since you cheated on me with Peyton I have never completely trusted you." His eyes grew sad at this revelation. It had hurt him so badly to hear that he had lost her trust so long ago. "I tried to trust you but I just couldn't and then when Peyton told me that she still had feelings for you, I couldn't take it.-"

"She told you?" he was staring at her in disbelief as she slowly lifted up her head to nod at him. "When?" 

"The day of Haley and Nathan's wedding."

"And you never told me," he spoke. He was staring through her, as if he was in deep thought. 

"It doesn't matter now," she concluded. "I was insecure," she admitted truthfully. "I just knew something was going to go wrong with us and it did. We broke up and you went to Peyton and now you're going to marry Lindsey tomorrow so none of this really matters really," she concluded smiling sadly.

"I guess not," he mumbled. He had so much that he was trying to process. He had always thought that Brooke had broken up with him for the reason that she had told him of all those years ago, because she fell out of love with him. He had been wrong.

"Let's do something," she let out randomly as she stood up from the bleachers, dusting the crumbs from her now nonexistent sandwich.

He quirked his brow at the brunette puzzled and yet amused by her sudden enthusiasm. "What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know but let's do something. I don't want to talk about this anymore. This is your last night as a free man, let's do something fun."

He smirked at her. "Well I don't know what is fun to you but I know what I want to do."

"And what is that?" she asked looking at him skeptically. 

"Come on," he called back as he stood from the bleachers jogging to the court. He reached behind the pole, pulling out a basket ball. "Think you can handle it?"

She smiled her famous dimpled smile. "You are going down Lucas." She stole the ball from him effortlessly dribbling to the hoop and shooting. It went straight in. "Do you underestimate the powers of Brooke Davis?" she asked dribbling the ball in front of her.

"I can take her any day," Lucas retaliated doing his best to block the ball from going into the hoop. It worked and Luke had stolen the ball effortlessly but he hadn't expected Brooke to stretch pulling her red tank up giving him view of her tanned stomach. He was mesmerized and she had taken the opportunity to steal the ball. 

"Hey, you cheated," he yelled once the ball had gone through the hoop for the second time.

"I did nothing of the sort. I didn't make you look at me."

"But you knew I would," he added running a hand through his semi wet hair. 

"I didn't say I was going to play nice," she replied as she made another basket.

She had beaten him easily. Between all the bending down and stretching up it was no problem. The wind was blowing slightly and she took this as an opportunity to let down her ponytail, shaking her brown locks wildly.

He stared at her in awe. She was absolutely beautiful.

"I'm surprised you didn't take me to the beach," she let out randomly as she ran her hand through her hair.

He nodded. "I could have taken you there, to the blue post, anywhere really."

She smiled. "Do you remember the night of the back to school bonfire?"

_Flashback_

"_What's going on, guys?" Lucas let out as he approached Brooke a look of puzzlement on his face."What's up?" A lifeguard, clearly feeling threatened by him.Lucas just ignored him turning to Brooke. "You gotta second?" "Sure," Brooke let out nonchalantly. "What's up?" Lucas paused taking a step closer to her. "I'm the guy for you." He paused. "I know we're just part-time, that's cool. You know, do whatever, have your fun." Then he smiled at her. "But one of these nights, you're gonna realise it: I'm the guy for you, Brooke Davis."Brooke just looks at him, surprised as he turns away but turns back."" You'll see," he finishes with promise in his voice. _

_End Flashback_

His blue eyes met hers in a secret moment. He smiled. "How could I forget."

"I was so surprised when you said that! I couldn't even have fun anymore," she giggled remembering that moment.

"I meant every word," he let out truthfully and the way he was looking confirmed his words. The way he was looking at her right now told her that he still felt the same way and Brooke couldn't shake how it was making her feel. Maybe there was still hope for them. She saw it in his eyes.

"Do you remember what you said to me that night at that party?"

"Which party Brooke?" Lucas chuckled. "There were so many."

"When you said that you were always the one fighting for me and I was never fighting for you." She was coming closer to him and he could see her hazel eyes glittering of mischief. What was she about to do? Then she was right in front of him her face as serious as he had ever seen it. "I said that I never would fight for you, and I meant it." His head bowed subconsciously at her words. "At that time…" she continued as she lifted up his head his blue eyes reaching her hazels. What happened next surprised even herself.

She latched onto his neck pulling him to her. That was when their lips met in what had seemed forever. She could hear him groan against her lips as he wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her closer.

He didn't know what he was doing. He wasn't drunk. He had had a glass of champagne but that definitely wasn't enough to get him drunk. He knew it was Brooke he was kissing and not Lindsey, so why couldn't he bring himself to break the kiss?

She pulled him closer. She had missed his kisses so much. Thinking back to Owens kisses, they were nothing compared to the man she was kissing right now. She needed him and for the first time in a long time she felt like he was reachable. She wouldn't allow herself to lose him this time, at least not without a fight.

He was on fire. His tongue plunged into her mouth playing all sorts of games with it. His hands were roaming all over her body and he couldn't think of one reason to stop his excursion.

Brooke was the one to break the kiss finding the need for oxygen overbearing. She broke away from him touching her bruised lips as she struggled to get control of her breathing.

"Wh…what was that?" he let out puzzled by her actions, realization of what they had done just hitting her.

She didn't stutter even though the look that he had given her was not motivating. "I love you Lucas," she confessed, giving him a peck on the lips. "And I know you love me too, I can see it in your eyes."

"I-"

He tried to protest but Brooke interrupted him. "I know this is sudden but I never stopped loving you Lucas. I haven't fallen in love with anyone since. In fact you are the only guy I have ever loved. But you are getting married to another woman tomorrow and I can't just sit here and watch you slip away from me again. You fought for me and now I am fighting for you. I love you Lucas."

He was in complete shock. He hadn't expected this nor did he know what to do about this. He was frustrated and angry and sad all at the same time.

He took a big breath before speaking.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N: I know you guys are going to hate me for stopping it there but I have to. It is 2 am here and I have been typing for 3 hours not to mention I have been out all day and have church tomorrow! Tomorrow is Easter. Go to church and celebrate Jesus! I might not update tomorrow but the final chapter will be here by Monday! Please show your thanks by reviewing! Thanks!**


	5. The Wedding

**A/N: I am back and this is the last chapter. I was thinking about making another chapter just as an epilogue but I might just leave it as I do but I do not know. I guess it will just depend on the amount of reviews I get for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it and please do review!!**

Chapter 5: The Wedding

Lucas groaned as he slapped his head in his hands in frustration. He had been doing this all morning. As he stared at himself through the church bathroom mirrors he couldn't help feel pathetic. He hadn't slept not one wink of sleep last night. The small bags under his eyes were clear evidence of that. With a shaky hand he turned on the facet dabbing some water on his face.

"Get yourself together Lucas," he encouraged as he continued his ritual. He knew his brother would figure out something was on his mind and he could not have that happen, so he was getting himself prepared before walking into the dressing room that his brother was currently getting ready in along with Skillz, Mouth, and all the other best men.

"Go away," he shouted to himself as he threw another heap of water onto his face. She wouldn't leave his mind. He could still see that devastated expression that plagued her face. It made his heart break.

_Flashback_

"_Brooke, you can't be serious," he let out as he looked at the brunette a standing in front of him in disbelief._

"_Lucas think about it," she pleaded. "I have only been with two guys since we broke up and I have never loved them." She paused. "You're the only one. You always have been."_

"_I don't believe you." _

_Brooke looked up into his blue eyes after that. His arms were folded across his chest and his once warm blue eyes were now as cold as ice. "I don't believe you," he repeated when he saw the uncertainty in her eyes._

"_What?" she asked clearly flabbergasted. "What do you mean?"_

"_You heard me Brooke. I don't believe you." He took a step back from her shaking his head in disgust. "If you loved me then why did you break up with me? Why did you let me go back with Peyton? And why are you letting me get married to Lindsey?"_

_His anger was getting the best of him. She could tell. "You need to calm down," she let out moving closer to him. "This isn't easy for me so please don't be so inconsiderate." She could feel herself getting emotional now but she was trying her best to stay composed, after all that was what Brooke Davis did. Brooke Davis had a system and she was very good at putting on a façade for everyone. She was good at looking like the happiest person in the whole world when in reality she was far from it. Lucas of all people should know this about her._

_He just groaned. "Why now Brooke? Why are you telling me this now?"_

_She was staring up at him, trying her best to will him to look at her, but he wouldn't. "Do I really have a choice," she whispered as the first tear slid down her cheek. "Luke please," she looked up gaining confidence as she walked closer to him. "I know that we have a lot to talk about and I know that this is a lot for you to process but please don't pull away from me. I need you." Her eyes were pleading desperately. She really did need him. She kept walking to him stumbling almost as she finally met him, wrapping her small arms around him as if he might disappear if she didn't._

_He was shocked by her actions but yet and still he could not deny her of her request and so he found himself slowly wrapping his arms tightly around the small, broken girl in front of him. She let out a sigh as she could feel one of his hands brush her hair. "Thank you," she let out, as she pulled him closer._

_He didn't answer, he just held her as he made his way back across the court. "Come on let's go sit down on the bleachers so we can talk about this." _

_End Flashback_

"You ready big bro," Nathan interrupted Lucas's thoughts as he came through the door with his son beside him.

Lucas shook his head of his previous thoughts before nodding. He tried to look as truthful as a man in doubt could look. "You know it."

"Good," his brother chuckled. "God knows we don't want anything going wrong. No ex's trying to take you back." He clasped his brother's back jokingly. If only he knew. "Jamie has to use the 'potty'," Nathan mocked the little kid word with air quotes as he walked past Lucas and into the other room that contained the potty. "Be back in a minute," he paused. "And no Peyton," he added as an afterthought.

Peyton. Why did his brother have to bring her up?

_Flashback_

"_I knew you would go back to her."_

_Lucas stared down at the brunette that was sitting beside him, still cradled in his arms like a little child. "What?"_

"_I knew you would go back to Peyton," she corrected as she moved her head so that she could stare right into Lucas's eyes. "I just knew that you would, so I broke up with you before you had the chance." She looked down sadly as she absentmindedly ran her fingers down his arms._

"_You couldn't have known that," he replied._

"_But I did," she argued. That was when he lifted her chin so that her hazel eyes were boring into his. _

"_Contraire to what you believe Brooke, I was very much in love with you and NOT Peyton. I wouldn't have left you for her."_

"_Actions speak louder than words," she mumbled._

_He had heard her. "And what's that suppose to mean?"_

"_It means exactly what I said, actions speak louder than words," she said louder. He was clearly puzzled by the expression on his face. "Don't give me that look Lucas. You know exactly what I am talking about! You were always with her Lucas!"_

"_That's because we were friends Brooke, nothing else!" he retaliated. _

"_You and Peyton were NEVER just friends! It is impossible for you two."_

"_Is that what you really think Brooke?" he asked in bewildered. She was shaking in his hands now. He was surprised she hadn't moved away from him yet. _

"_Why would I believe anything else Luke? I break up with you and not even a good two weeks later you and Peyton are together."_

"_I thought you didn't love me anymore! You wouldn't even talk to me like you use to!" He shook his head in frustration. "I tried to win you back Brooke, but it just wouldn't work. You can't blame me for the way things ended up, you can only blame yourself."_

"_Fine" she screamed, standing to her feet. "It's my fault I was scared you would leave me for Peyton. It's my fault you did get back with Peyton, it's my fault for letting you two be happy together, and it's my fault for getting together with Chase knowing that I was still in love with you. It's my fault for letting you break up with Peyton and get together with Lindsey, it's my fault for letting you get engaged with her, and it's my fault for telling you how I feel now. Everything is my fault!"_

"_You know I didn't mean it like that," he replied calmly. "It's just a lot to take in," he replied as he grabbed her hand pulling her back down and into his arms once more. And that's how they sat for a while, in silence._

"_This just feels right," she let out as she relaxed into his arms. "I've missed you so much Luke. Haven't you missed me?"_

_He groaned as she looked up at him awaiting his answer. "You know I have Brooke, it's just…."_

"_What?" she asked. The way her eyes twinkled with anticipation made his heart melt. _

"_Let's just enjoy this night ok, it might be our last," he replied as he planted a kiss on Brooke's forehead. _

"_I'm no better than her," she whispered as she continued playing with his hands that were currently sitting comfortably on her stomach._

"_What," Lucas let out, clearly puzzled by her sudden statement._

"_I'm no better than Peyton." She paused looking up at him. "Usually she's the one that does things like this, kissing other peoples boyfriends and confessing her love for them at the worse times." She sighed. "And now I'm following her evil ways….I am no better than her."_

"_Don't say that Brooke," Lucas objected as he pulled her closer to him, if that was even possible. "You did what you had to do."_

_She nodded. Then she turned up to him pressing her lips softly against his in one, chaste kiss. Her eyes fluttered opened after her lips left his, meeting his beautiful blue ones. They were filled with love and she was overwhelmed with emotion. "Tell me you love me Lucas."_

_She looked at him expectantly as she waited for those perfect words to come out of his mouth. When they did not come, she frowned. _

"_You do love me, don't you?"_

"_Brooke, it's not that I don't love you, it's—_

"_I see," Brooke let out softly as she pulled away from Lucas her eyes in a permanent downcast. "Please take me home," she whispered as she made her way off the bleachers and to his car. She felt defeated._

_The ride to the apartment that she shared with Peyton was a long and quiet one. When they finally reached her apartment they had sat there in silence. _

"_Please say something Brooke," Lucas pleaded, turning to look at the beautiful brunette that was sitting beside him._

_She just sighed before leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. "Goodbye Lucas," she whispered as a tear slid down her cheek. _

"_Brooke please, I don't want us to leave off like this," he protested as she slid out of the car. "If you marry Lindsey tomorrow you're making the biggest mistake of your life Lucas."_

"_Brooke--_

"_Biggest mistake ever Lucas." Those were Brooke's last words before she vanished behind her apartment door._

_End Flashback_

"So Peyton, you got a plan to get Lucas back," Skillz let out as he walked into the lobby of the church where Brooke and Peyton were standing, along with Millicent, and Mouth.

The church that they were standing in was extremely spacious and very well decorated. There were extravagant paintings and sculptures all over the white and blue church and there were gold ribbons 

everywhere accented with beautiful flowers. They really had put a lot into this wedding. There was chatter coming from the inside where hundreds of guests were gathered to see the two lovebirds get married. But the ones that were closest to the groom were in the lobby. A kitchen in a furnished palace.

Brooke rolled her eyes at Skillz before quickly putting on her façade. "P. Sawyer's going to be ok, right Peyton?" she replied with a hopeful smile as she wrapped her hand around her best friend.

"Yeah, I'm going to fine," Peyton agreed but she was not very convincing. "Lucas made his decision."

"Yes, he did." Brooke replied her eyes were blank as she grabbed her best friends hand and led her into the sanctuary.

She couldn't look at the people sitting around her. They were all here in support of Lucas and Lindsey marriage, she however was not.

She couldn't believe things had ended like they did last night. She had never planned to kiss Lucas and she had never planned to tell him how she really felt about him but somehow that is what had happened, and there was no turning back now.

She felt like an idiot for letting him in again and getting her heart broken AGAIN. Truth be told, she didn't even want to be here. If it was her choice she would have stayed home. But she knew that would raise up too many questions from her best friend and others so she made herself go. She had gotten up and put on a white dress, laced in diamonds, stopping at her knees. She had curled her hair, putting on soft pink gloss and diamond stud earrings as her accessories. She looked absolutely gorgeous, but she felt like crap.

"Lucas, there's someone at the door for you." Nathan yelled out as he pulled his brother from the mirror. He was currently putting on his tie.

"I'm sure they can wait," Lucas grumbled as his brother continued to the door with Lucas trailing behind. He really didn't want to see anyone right now.

"I don't think you want her to wait," Nathan replied with a chuckle as he opened the door revealing his beautiful mother.

"My baby boy," Karen let out, her eyes already tearing up as she walked up to Lucas encircling him into a hug.

He sighed. "Mom," he let out as he let himself get wrapped up into her embrace. He had missed her so much. "Where's—"

"Your sister is with Haley and Jamie," she finished, knowing exactly what he was about to ask.

He smiled warmly. "How is she?"

"She is fine," is mother replied giving his shoulder a nudge. "She just misses her brother."

"And Andy?" he asked looking over his mother's shoulder.

"He is parking the car as we speak," she answered. "Anymore questions?" she asked with a giggle.

"No, I think that is it," he concluded as he moved away from the door letting his mother come in before closing the door behind her.

She looked around the cluttered dressing room before laying her eyes on her son. "You do know the wedding starts in 10 minutes Luke," she reminded him, pulling at his tie so that it was tighter and in the right position.

Lucas groaned at this news and his mother looked up at him with questioning eyes before letting out a breath. "Ok, you are coming with me," she let out as she grabbed his hand taking him to another room connected to the dressing room. It was a small room, opposite of the bathroom, and it only has a beige couch and a mirror in it.

When they were seated comfortable on the couch, Lucas gave his mom a confusing look. "Now, what?"

"Now, you tell me what is wrong with you," she commanded looking over her sons face with concern.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me Lucas Eugene Scott! I am your mother! I know you and I raised you and I know when something is bothering you!" she let out as she ran a hand through her black locks. Her hair had grown back he had noticed.

"You look really nice mother," he complemented as he looked over his mother's appearance. "She was wearing a green sundress with green heels, and her hair was curled. She had some makeup on but not too much. She looked elegant. "Keith would have loved it."

He temporarily caught his mother off guard with that comment and she smiled sadly as she thought of her one true love. "Thanks." She shook her head after that, trying to recompose herself. "Look, it is obvious that you are not going to let me know what is bothering you and God Forbid that you are rethinking this marriage at such a time as this but I just want you to be happy Lucas. So you do what you have to do to be happy ok." She paused. "Your uncle Keith and I didn't get to be together as long as I would have hoped we would but I am grateful for every moment I had with him….sometimes I just wish that I would have took advantage of all the time that I did have. You have that chance now son, so don't let it pass you by, ok?" With that she stood, leaning down to give her son a kiss on the cheek. "I love you Lucas, and I know you will make the right decision on whatever is bothering you."

She walked out of the dressing room after that and into the church sitting beside her old and now current flame, Andy Hardgrove.

"Everything ok," he asked as he wrapped his arm around her lovingly.

"I think Lucas might still love Peyton," she whispered as she leaned back against him, a look of worry on her face. She couldn't have been more wrong.

"I just can't believe they are getting married," Peyton let out for the umpteenth time. She was in a state similar to a trance and was annoying Brooke to no end.

"I know sweetie that's just who he wants to be with so you have to deal with it," she replied as sweetly as she could as she pulled Peyton closer to her.

To be completely truthful she was tired of being the shoulder to cry on. Why couldn't she be the one that cried on the shoulder? Lord knows that's what she felt like doing.

But she didn't. She was going to be the strong one, like she always was. At least lately that's what she was. At this moment she wished that Owen hadn't gone out of town with Chase, and then at least she would have had some moral support herself.

The elevator-like music faded out as the pianist started playing a lovely tune. The doors of the church were opened. The door at the front of the church in the corner had been opened and the minister came out with Lucas and Nathan trailing behind him.

He had looked at her, but only for a minute. She looked absolutely breathtaking and he had to clear his throat to regain his breath. If anyone was watching they would have thought that he was looking at Peyton, but he knew better.

Brooke could feel his eyes on her, but she forced herself to look at the back of the church, watching as the first of many bridesmaids and groomsmen pairs made their way to the front of the church.

Haley and Skillz were the last of the pairs to come down the aisle. Haley never looked away from the minister who she had made it a point to stare at so as not to look at Nathan. It hurt Lucas's heart to see them like this. They were supposed to be always and forever, whatever happened to that?

At that moment he looked over at Brooke again this time catching her eye, but only for a second as she quickly returned her eyes back to the back of the church. He hadn't missed the look in her eyes though. They were full of shame and sadness and it killed him to know that he was the cause of this.

Brooke watched as Lucas's little sister came down the aisle with a basket full of flowers. She really was the epitome of Keith, she thought as she smiled at the radiant girl. She would make it a point to get to know her better. Jamie was next, looking as handsome as ever. Brooke waved at her godson lovingly as he smiled at her before waving back. Her mind went to his godfather, but only for a second before she forced herself to think of something, anything else.

The music changed to 'Here comes the Bride' and everyone in the church rose to their feet. It was the moment of truth. Brooke took a deep breath as she gave Peyton's hand a squeeze. Everything was going to be ok.

She looked radiant as she walked down the aisle in the one of a kind gowns Brooke had made. Brooke couldn't help wish that she was the one that was walking down the aisle and getting married to Lucas instead of Lindsey. She had tried to hold back her emotion but it no longer seemed to be working. She was letting her emotions get the best of her.

When Lindsey finally made it to the aisle, everyone in the church was seated, a silence falling over the sanctuary. Lucas took her hands kissing them briefly before they both gave their attention to the minister.

"Dearly beloved, we are assembled here in the presence of God, to join this man and this woman in holy marriage, which is instituted of God, regulated by his commandments, blessed by our Lord Jesus Christ, and to be held in honor among all men. Let us therefore reverently remember that God has established and sanctified marriage, for the welfare and happiness of mankind. Our Savior has declared that a man shall forsake his father and mother and cleave unto his wife. By his apostles, he has instructed those who enter into this relation to cherish a mutual esteem and love, to bear with each other's infirmities and weaknesses; to comfort each other in sickness, trouble, and sorrow; in honesty and industry to provide for each other and for their household in temporal things; to pray for and encourage each other in the things which pertain to God; and to live together as heirs of the grace of life." He took a pause before continuing. "If there is anyone here today who find reason why these two should not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

It took everything in Brooke not to speak but she promised herself that she would not make a scene. She was going to be ok. She gave Peyton's hand another squeeze, letting her know everything was going to be ok.

After what seemed like forever the preacher finally continued. "Lindsey Strauss, do you take Lucas Eugene Scott to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold for rich or for poor, in sickness and health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Lindsey let out and Brooke's heart went into overdrive as her words. She couldn't take this.

The preacher smiled before turning his attention to Lucas. "Now Lucas Eugene Scott, do you take Lindsey Strauss to be your lawfully wedded wife--

"Lucas, you can't!" Brooke's lip quivered as she watched her best friend stand up in protest. "You can't do this Lucas, I love you." Her eyes were pleading with his but Brooke watched him, his eyes full of pity. He did not move and Peyton realizing that he wasn't going to move, hurriedly made her way out the church."

Everyone in the church was in complete shock.

"Sorry about that," Lucas let out. "Can you please continue?"

He looked at Lindsey, trying to reassure her with his eyes that everything was going to be ok. The minister shook his head before continuing. "To have and to hold for rich or for poor, in sickness and health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"Please." It was just a whisper that had escaped her lips unknowingly but it had happened and he had heard it. His eyes were on hers now and she couldn't take it any longer. "I'm sorry," she mumbled as she stood up exiting down the same aisle Peyton had minutes ago.

Lucas just stood there as he watched her walk out, as he watched the girl that he loved more than anything walk out of his life. "I can't do this," he whispered no longer looking at his bride as he made his way down that same aisle and through the church doors.

Nathan and Skillz were the next ones out the door as they ran after Lucas mumbling something about 'cold feet' to the audience. They both did got out their cell phones dialing the one person they knew would know where Lucas had ran off to.

But when they had called her she had informed them that she had no clue where Lucas was but when they informed her that Brooke was missing as well, that's when the real questions starting arising.

**A/N: Yay! That chapter is over! Took forever! Hope you liked it and please review! Epilogue tomorrow! Please Review!! Thanks!**


	6. Epilogue

**I am sorry that it has taken me so long to post the epilogue. I was sitting in the parking lot at a shoe store waiting for my sisters to come out and I figured this would be the perfect opportunity to finally write this out! So here it goes! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 6: Epilogue**

_2 hours later_

Lucas smiled as he gave the letter to the messenger. He was so happy that he was finally free from the all the drama. He was so glad that he was free from the indecision. "Will you make sure this gets to Haley James Scott," he ordered as he thanked the messenger, handing him a twenty dollar bill.

"Are you ready Lucas? The plane is here." Brooke let out as she wrapped her arms around the man that she loved more than anything.

He chuckled. "I've never been more ready for anything in my life."

_2 hours earlier_

After he ran out of his own wedding he ran straight outside stopping Brooke just before she pulled out of the church parking lot. He had stood in front of her baby blue bug like a maniac, his arms waving this way and that signaling her to stop. It had worked. She slammed on the brakes in fear of running over the man of her life and he took this opportunity to hop into her car, closing the door quickly behind him.

"Drive," he let out as he gasped for breath. Brooke had obeyed him even though she was confused. She had no idea what Lucas was doing in her car. He was just getting married to Lindsey. Did he not go through with it?

"Lucas wh-"

He interrupted her before she could even get her question out. "Let's get out of here first, and then I will explain." She frowned but then nodded her agreement. He relaxed after that.

They drove on the road for at least 45 minutes before Brooke pulled to the side of the road thinking they had gone far enough. They sat in some more silence after that. She had chosen to take a back road so naturally there were no other cars around. The only sound around them was the chirping of some birds nearby.

Brooke sighed as she turned her whole body toward Lucas, her side resting on her seat. "You wanna tell me what's going on?" she whispered as she searched his eyes for any emotion.

It wasn't there. His blue eyes were glued to the window in front of him never once leaving it. "I couldn't do it," he let out in a monotone voice. "I couldn't marry Lindsey."

Her heart skipped a beat after hearing this. Of course she had always thought that this could of happened since she had walked out of the wedding and he was there to stop her before she even left the parking lot, but it was something else hearing it from Lucas himself.

"But why?" she let out in disbelief.

"Because," he started off shaking his head in amazement. "It's you."

"What's me?" she asked. This was unbelievable. Never in Brooke's wildest dreams did she ever think that Lucas would run out of his wedding and be sitting with HER in HER car no less, especially after what had happened yesterday night.

"I love you." He had finally said it. The words that Brooke had been dying to hear and as his eyes finally met Brooke's she could see the truth in them.

"Please say it again," she whispered as she closed her eyes allowing a small smirk to creep up on her face.

He smiled at her request, his hand finding its way to her cheek. "I love you, Brooke Davis. I'm the guy for you and you're the girl for me." Her eyes fluttered open smiling at him lovingly.

"It took you long enough."

He chuckled but only for a moment as he grew serious once more. "I know," he paused shaking his head in shame. "I was so foolish Brooke. I let you go for Peyton and I NEVER should have done that." He paused. "And you…you let me go just so you wouldn't hurt your best friend. You let me go so she could be happy with ME. And you were going to let me get married to Lindsey. You're always sacrificing your happiness for others."

His fingers caressed her cheek. "I don't deserve you Brooke and I know that."

"Yes you do," she protested, bringing her own hand over his to hold it on her face. "You do."

"I know I don't," he persisted, shaking his head. "But, you want me for some reason….and as long as you want me, I will be there."

"Is this what it feels like to finally get exactly what you want," she whispered, a single tear sliding down her cheek and he couldn't resist a minute longer. His lips met the Brooke's finally. It had seemed like it had been forever when it was really just yesterday. They both needed this kiss and expressed their need openly, letting their hands run freely over the other person just enjoying themselves. After all, they had waited so LONG for this.

When they finally broke apart Lucas smiled at her, kissing her once more. "Yes," he let out exasperatingly. "This is how it feels to have everything you ever wanted."

"Well then you better get comfortable because you're going to be here for a long time," she replied leaning up to whisper in his ear, "forever maybe."

"I like the sound of that."

_4 hours later_

Haley stared at the letter that lay before her on her kitchen table. It had been delivered to her about an hour and immediately after receiving it called up Skillz, Mouth, Rachel, Millicent, Karen, Lindsey, Peyton, and reluctantly Nathan. Now all of them were seated in Haley's dining room around the table waiting for someone to make a move.

Peyton tapped her fingers impatiently, "Will someone just open the damn letter, gosh! I'll do it," she snapped reaching out to grab the letter but Haley quickly snatched it up.

"Don't you dare," she let out through clinched teeth. "The letter was addressed to me, it just told me to get all of you here before I read it, so keep your paws off!" She turned away from the blond on her right and was now facing her husband. She quickly turned to the front realizing that she didn't want to be in contact with either one of them right now.

"Will you please read it Haley," Karen let out sweetly as she wiped at her tears. She was worried about her son.

"Yes, please Haley, I'm dying to know why Lucas left me on OUR wedding day," Lindsey squeaked as she too wiped at her tears.

"Ok, I am going to read it." She took a deep breath before tearing the envelope. Truth be told she was worried about Lucas he was missing and so was Brooke. She wasn't sure if she was ready to read what he had to say.

"Hey everyone," she read…….

_If you are reading this by now I am probably on my way to New York or I am either in New York right now. Brooke is fine as well. Don't bother following me. I want to be left alone for the time being. _

_I know I have a lot of explaining to do and I am so sorry that I left the way that I did. I apologize especially to Lindsey. _

Lindsey tensed up at the mention of her name.

_I am so sorry for leaving our wedding like that but I realized something today……my heart belongs to someone else and I am sorry that it took me so long to realize it. I'm not the one for you Lindsey._

Her heart sunk at these words.

_You will find that guy soon Lindsey, I just know it. But in the mean time, why don't you find your brother in Georgia and patch things up with him. There is nothing more important than family. We will see each other again. I know it. I just hope by then you won't want to kill me like I am sure you want to now._

_Now I am not going to be around for a while and so I feel as if I have to get something's off my chest._

_To Mouth: Let Millicent know that even though you are good friends with Rachel, you would never hurt her. _

Millicent smiled at this.

_To Skillz: I'm not going to be around for a while so please be a good uncle to Jamie while I am not around. I love you man._

_To Rachel: Stay away from the drugs and I am positive a modeling contract will be coming your way very soon._

_To Haley: Don't be so stubborn, let Nathan back in._

She paused after this a blush creeping on her cheeks.

_We all make mistakes, Lord knows I have. Forgive and love, life is too short and you are not guaranteed another day. Make every minute last. _

_Nathan: When Haley takes you back, never let her go, man. She is something very special._

Nathan's hand found its way to Haley's and surprisingly she didn't protest.

_Mom: Take care of Lily and let her know how much I love her. Also, it's ok if you marry Andy. I don't know if I ever told you that, but you can. Keith would have wanted you to move on._

_And lastly to Peyton: I am sorry that I could not love you like you wanted me to._

"O my gosh," Peyton let out in disbelief as she listened on.

_My love was never supposed to be given to you. Go back to Jake, try to work things out. He loves you. As for my love, it belongs to another._

"Who?" Peyton let out in frustration as she ran her hand through her blond curls.

"Brooke," Karen let out suddenly.

_Brooke. Brooke was always the one for me and I was blind and I couldn't see it for a while but I can now. We have wasted so much time together but we won't waste anymore. I know you all are very surprised by this bomb that I have just dropped and I know you probably want more of an explanation but what more can I tell you other then 'i love her and I want to be with her.' _

_Best wishes to all of you and we will try not to be away for too long._

_All our Love,_

_Lucas and Brooke_

"Lucas and Brooke?" Peyton let out.

To say they were confused would be a complete understatement. This was definitely not expected. And it would definitely take a while to get use to but Brooke and Lucas did not care because they had each other and that was all that mattered.He had finally chosen and he had chosen his pretty girl.

**N/A: Ok I am finally finished! It is done! I do not know if l like the ending that much. The way I ended it would definitely make you think a sequel was coming your way but if I write a sequel I do not think that it would be anytime soon, Probably not even this year, which is why I might possibly be willing to allow someone else to write a sequel to this for me but I would have to oversee their plans for it just to make sure it will make sense with my story and I would like it. I guess that would basically make me a beta reader for it! But I do hope that you guys liked it and please please review!! Thanks!**


End file.
